


A Little Too Much

by 3limas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3limas/pseuds/3limas
Summary: Your boyfriend Chanyeol arranges a sort of threesome with you and Kyungsoo, only to find out a bit too late that you might be a little too much into it.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. in which chanyeol realizes his mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language, so beware of any possible mistakes I might have made!

God, he’s big. Just thinking about fucking yourself with what you’re seeing has you clenching around nothing. You’re feeling far more excited for it than you’d ever dare to admit out loud, especially with your boyfriend right there.

You lick your lips and slide your hand down Kyungsoo’s cock. Your fingers can’t even close around his girth, and you have to use both hands to help you roll the condom onto him. You glance up when you hear a little surprised breath. For a moment, you think you’ve seen past his perfect facade of chivalry and self-control, as you’re sure there was the smallest glimpse of something akin to nervousness, doubt or impatience on his beautiful, usually stoic face. Except you can’t tell which, because it’s gone the next moment, but you still smile, endeared toward that unexpected hint of vulnerability.

You kneel over Kyungsoo’s lap, his tip deliciously grazing your wet folds for a brief moment before you begin to sink down onto his length. You do so as slowly as you can, because the stretch is burning ever so slightly, making you feel fuller than you’ve ever been. But the best part of fucking Kyungsoo isn’t even his length throbbing inside of you, but the heavenly expression on his face in that precise moment: his tightly knit eyebrows, his clenched jaw, the deep darkness of his eyes which he closes in pleasure the moment he feels you’ve finally sunk all the way down his cock. God, he’s handsome.

Then he opens his plushy lips ever so slightly and allows himself to moan a small velvety “ah”. 

The sound of his voice sends shivers down your entire body. He’s putting up a show without even realizing, and you find yourself wondering how a simple, genuine man like him can be so erotic.

“C’mon, move, honey” Chanyeol commands, his loud raspy voice startling you, that mischievous smile of his making his way onto his expression. You react by laughing in surprise, embarrassed to see your boyfriend watching you like this so closely, but you don’t let it stop you. You comply gladly, swaying your hips on Kyungsoo’s lap, feeling his cock slowly ease into and out of your body. The stretch is delicious. You writhe on top of him.

Chanyeol groans at the sight. He curls against Kyungsoo’s side, pressed close so you can look right down into both of their faces. Chanyeol’s gaze is open, feral with hunger, eyes moving clearly from where Kyungsoo’s cock is disappearing into you, to your face, before darting a quick look to Kyungsoo beside him, like he’s checking his friend’s reaction to the whole affair. And meanwhile Kyungsoo’s face is creased, like he’s trying to control himself. Like he’s carefully refusing to allow himself to be overwhelmed.

You feel his hands on your thighs, crawling along your skin towards your hips, toned arms tensing with self-control, and Kyungsoo is biting his lip in the most obscene way. It’s a lovely sight to see him enjoying your body this much, so concentrated on the pleasure he’s feeling, on how tight you must feel around him. It makes you feel some sort of pride to have him like this. 

Then he starts bucking his hips upwards, holding you in place by your waist, and you’re seeing stars. His cock reaches some spot even deeper inside of you, filling you even more. Heat shoots up your entire body and your back arches instinctively. You cry out in pleasure. 

You can already feel your impending orgasm growing and growing with each thrust of Kyungsoo’s hips, taking you to the edge faster than you’ve ever experienced. Ah, fuck. You’re not going to last much longer. And you always do. You never last this little. Jesus. What is he?

This can’t be over so quickly. You wish you could sit on Kyungsoo’s cock forever. Intending to draw this out for as long as you can, you try to repress you orgasm, thinking about anything else, except your mind is clouded with thoughts of Kyungsoo, of his erotic face, the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of you, stretching you, filling you up, his rough hands traveling upwards to softly squeeze your breasts, his fingers playing with your nipples. He’s just not stopping, not giving you a single break to try and breathe. And his soft moans are making it worse. Then his thumb slides down your belly to reach the sensitive bud of nerves of your clit, and as soon as he presses it, his next thrust sends your orgasm exploding inside you, your resolve to last for at least a bit longer completely overpowered. Your body shakes and trembles while Kyungsoo is still thrusting. You clench around his cock, and you don’t even register you’re screaming loud, from the bottom of your throat, moaning and holding onto him for dear life, digging your nails into his thighs while the force of your orgasm oozes from your core to the tips of your fingers.

You’re a little disappointed when Kyungsoo stops thrusting into you, sliding his palms instead down your thighs and letting you settle against his lap. You could have continued, you think, he could have led you to your second orgasm with little effort, but your mind is still clearing up, and the words aren’t coming to your mouth. When they finally do, you realize he still hasn’t come, and you can’t help thinking what a sight that would be, and how much you want to experience it.

“You can keep going,” you say, even as you bring your arm up to loop around Kyungsoo’s neck and melt limply against his chest. “I don’t mind.”

But Chanyeol’s hands push against your side

“That’s enough,“ he says, curtly.

His voice sounds uncharacteristically harsh and cold, and it brings you down from your cloud of bliss up in heaven back to reality. You realize he’s pissed.

Guilt colors your face red. Have you enjoyed fucking another man too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. in which chanyeol manages to still be there but even less than before

Now Kyungsoo is hard, panting, and hasn’t came, and Chanyeol is pissed, mostly at you, for clearly enjoying sex with his best friend more than what you do with him.

You wonder if there’s anything you can do to downplay your slip-up.

“Honey,” you pant, “is anything wrong?”

You know exactly what’s wrong, but, c’mon, it’s not like you did it on purpose. You didn’t even realize what you were doing. Not that that makes you any less guilty. You’re still owing Chanyeol at least an explanation. But maybe not with Kyungsoo right there.

“I’m here too, did you know?”, Chanyeol spits.

“Of course, I haven’t forgotten”, you force a laugh. “Come here, let me suck you off.”

Even though he complies, he’s distracted and frustrated all through it, taking way longer than usual to finish. You notice he keeps stealing glances at Kyungsoo, who’s politely and silently jacking off to the side, to the sight of both of you.

The minutes go by, the act quickly becoming boring. You try to motivate yourself by looking at your boyfriend’s gorgeous body, hoping that some of you enthusiasm will permeate through your actions and onto Chanyeol, hopefully giving him a little more pleasure.

Saying he’s got an amazing body would be an understatement. His muscled biceps are your favorite body part of his. He always manages to distract you from anything you’re doing with the alluring curves of his hard muscles, the breadth of his shoulders, the deep curve of his hipbones, his long legs… He is truly a sight to behold. His beautiful almond shaped eyes are the facial feature of his that you love the most, but today they’re cloudy and moody, showing his clear discontempt, and you can’t bear to look at them.

When he finishes, much, much later than Kyungsoo, who’s already back in his underwear by then, he quickly storms off to the bathroom, and Kyungsoo and you are left alone on the bed, together with the elephant in the room. He hasn’t said anything about it yet, but you know he’s noticed. His next words confirm it:

“I, uh, I think I need to talk to him,” he says.

You lock eyes with Kyungsoo. He looks just as, if not more, guilty than you feel.

“I think _ **I**_ do, not you,”

He looks anything but convinced, so you try to reassure him.

“This was his idea, really, it’s not your fault. I just got a little carried away in the moment. I…” you hesitate a little before continuing because maybe you shouldn’t be saying these things after what just happened, but you can’t come up with any better way to explain yourself, so you go on, “I don’t think he anticipated how good you would be.”

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Kyungsoo laughs, to your surprise. Is he making fun of you? 

But when you look closer there’s a bashful blush on his cheeks, and you can’t help reassuring him.

“Oh, I sure did” you say. And you instantly feel guilty again for talking so lightheartedly to him right after you hurt Chanyeol’s feelings like this.

Then again, you sigh, he’s so easily hurt. A fleeting thought crosses your mind: he’s so competitive all the time. Why did you even think he wouldn’t get competitive over this? You should’ve foreseen his manly ego would be more hurt than ever. And Kyungsoo’s been so nice the whole time; he doesn’t deserve to feel bad about it. It’s not his fault that he’s great in bed. And damn it, you’re thinking about it again.

You love Chanyeol, you really do. Even if Kyungsoo pretty much just gave you the best sex you’ve ever had, that could never be a good enough reason to dump Chanyeol. Right? What kind of person would you be?

In the end, it doesn’t matter how much you think you love Chanyeol, because the conversation you have afterwards turns ugly quickly enough, and the worst thing of all is that you don’t even feel _that_ bad when he finally breaks up with you.

Maybe you truly aren’t compatible after all.

Damn, you’re selfish.

* * *

“Hey, isn’t that your ex-boyfriend’s friend? The one you had the threesome with?”

It’s been a few weeks since you last saw Chanyeol or any of his friends, but you can’t really say you’ve been having a hard time after the break-up. You haven’t even been thinking that often about Kyungsoo’s relationship-ruining dick game, now a living legend among your friends. 

You look over to where your friend pointed.

“Where?”

“Ah, he’s gone. Anyway. Are you going to try that swimsuit on?”

You look down at your hands, the flimsy polyester one piece looking less than adequate for a public pool. But maybe you’ll manage to make it work. The print is so cute it’s worth a try.

“Yeah. Wait for me, will you?”

“Sure, I’ll be on the women’s section.”

Well, you look stunning with the swimsuit on. The fabric is sticking to your body like a second skin, the pattern accentuating your curves. It’s everything but appropriate for a public swimming pool, the beach, or pretty much anywhere. You look at your reflection with pity in your eyes and bite your lips. Isn’t this what people wear nowadays? Maybe if you add some padding on some strategic places you could save it. You need a second opinion.

You open the fitting room door, determined to stick your head outside and call for your best friend over but, instead, you find a male figure dressed entirely in black right in front of you.

Kyungsoo looks at you, bewildered, round eyes full of surprise. You stare back, mouth open ajar.

“O-oh… Kyungsoo… M-my friend thought she’d spotted you earlier, but I didn’t think it was you… How… how have you been?”

His eyes are scanning you from head to toe, slowing down when he gets to the skimpy swimsuit you’re wearing, surely taking in how your nipples are poking through the fabric. You feel your face color.

“I’ve been fine,” he says, after a long uncomfortable silence. “How about you?”

“I mean…” you stumbled over your words. “I’ve been fine. Just doing stuff here and there. I’m going to take up swimming so I’m looking for a swimsuit,” you explain, fully conscious that there’s no need to and he probably doesn’t care. “Nothing interesting.”

“Well,” he said, “you look very good in this one.” 

He was not lifting his eyes from you.

The uninvited comment raised your attention. You couldn’t help notice the poorly hidden want in his voice, the mere sound of it sparking something inside of you. You subconsciously rub your legs together, which doesn’t go unnoticed by him.

“Can we talk?” he asks, all of a sudden.

“Sure.”

Before you know it, he’s grabbed you by the wrist, pushing you inside of the fitting room, not even waiting until the door is fully closed to press his lips onto yours with hunger. You kiss him back, melting against his chest because you didn’t get anything of this last time, and, boy, he can kiss.

“Is this what you call talking?” you tease him when he finally pulls apart for a bit to breathe.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you since last time,” he whispers, holding you close by your waist.

“So haven’t I,” you reply, enticingly rolling your body against his.

He groans, immediately flipping you around so you’re facing the mirror. The look in your eyes is one of raw desire, but his face is looking like pure sin.

He’s devouring you with his eyes while he slowly pulls the swimsuit straps down your shoulders until your breasts are left completely exposed. He squeezes them softly reminding you of the last time you were with him, the mere memory of it sending shivers down your spine.

Then he pulls your swimsuit to the side and immediately you can feel the round tip of his long index finger caressing your clit. Your entire body tingles with arousal. He slides his finger along your folds, purposely avoiding your entrance, to go up again and press a gentle circle against your clit. 

He goes on like this, observing you until he can hear and feel your juices coating your folds. You’re about to yell at him that if he doesn’t fuck you already you’re going to scream when he finally, torturously slowly starts introducing one finger inside and you really, really want to moan.

“Kyungsoo, are you there?!”

You both freeze on your tracks. The voice is unmistakable, loud, deep, and a bit croaky, like only Chanyeol’s can. You hold your breath while you listen to the steps pacing up and down the room at the other side of the door.

Fuck, really? What’s next? Your friend asking why you’re taking so long? At least you know she would understand!

Still and all, Kyungsoo isn’t removing his finger from your pussy. You hear him whisper “quiet” in your ear, his hot breath tickling your neck. You glance up in the mirror to lock eyes with his reflection. His gaze as intense as you’d remember. Holding your gaze, he kisses your neck, and you shiver at the softness of his full lips.

You feel his finger retreat slowly only to re-enter you once again. He keeps his burning gaze on you the entire time, fucking you with his eyes as much as with his fingers. Does he not care about Chanyeol being right there at all? You can see the lustful glisten on his pupils when he re-enters you with a second finger this time. The difference in the stretch somehow imperceptible but so much more satisfying at the same time, making your writhe in his hold. If you weren’t in a public place you’d be begging out loud for his dick. 

“He’s not here,” someone who’s not Chanyeol says on the other side of the door.

“Where has he gone?”

“I don’t know. When did you last saw him?”

The pacing and the voices gradually disappear and you let yourself breathe normally again. Although it’s hard for you, Kyungsoo has no problem at all keeping silent. He’s mastered the art of having you at his mercy with minimal words and minimal action. Only a small change in the angle of his hand and he’s suddenly entering much deeper, rubbing your clit at the same time and you can feel it coming. Oh, god. You bite your lips so as not to scream. Your eyes close on their own in pleasure. You miss the sweet vision of his ever erotic face in the mirror, but your mind is clouded. Your body is tingling. You can feel him tense behind you, pumping his fingers in and out of your pussy with more intent, no longer teasing, now clearly chasing your orgasm.

You let out a small whimper and he covers your mouth, the movement causing the both of you to trample forward. He crushes you against the cold surface of the mirror, the sharp sensation on your bare breasts momentarily distracting you before the rough force of his fingers pumping into you brings you back to the edge of your release, once again, and again, and then your head is falling backwards, your back arching, your pussy clenching around him, and you orgasm oozes sweetly through your entire body, slow and intense, an orgasm that seems to last for minutes, ages, while you’re shaking from head to toe in his arms. His hand eventually slows down, forcefully pumping the last remnants of pleasure in you.

You take some time to open your eyes afterwards, almost not believing how someone like him can exist, how you could come across him of all people, how lucky you are to have experienced something like this not just once, but twice. He kisses the lobe of your ear and, when you look up at his reflection, there’s an endeared look in his eyes, like he somehow found your orgasm cute. What is up with him?

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, but I gotta leave,” he says with that low, velvety voice of his. Its sound comforts you despite the meaning of his words.

“Aw, are you sure?” you say, dejected, as you try to reach for the bulge in his pants, only to be stopped by a gentle hand and an even gentler heart-shaped smile.

He takes out his phone with his clean hand and he’s checking the time on it when a message enters. You can briefly see the preview. It’s from Chanyeol, of all people. It says: “where are you??? The movie is about to start”

He sighs.

“He’ll never forgive me if he ever finds out I had sex with you a second time. And we should feel terrible, but I’ve loved it.”

You realize this is why he’s so good at it. How any other guy would’ve at least jokingly played the “he can’t get mad at me because I haven’t technically fucked you” card, but not him. You understand this counts as full sexual intercourse in his books, almost as enjoyable for him as it was for you. He values your pleasure just a little over his, just enough to leave you utterly fucked, completely satisfied, wanting to melt in his arms though you can’t, given the circumstances. You straighten up, your legs wobbling under your weight. That is why he’s so good, you repeat to yourself. So generous. You feel a pang in your chest. You almost want to cry. Why can’t you have him?

“I don’t know about you,” Kyungsoo continues, since you seem to have gone mute. “But I know I won’t regret it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I know this is quite an open ending, but I regret to inform you this fic is very likely to remain like this for quite a long time, possibly forever. I never planned ahead before writing it because I only meant to satisfy my ksoo/reader/yeol cuckolding wishes. Sorry... :(


End file.
